


Zest For Love

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Split (2016)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Repressed Memories, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any M+/F, repressed memories





	Zest For Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



When she is wrapped in Kevin’s arms, cuddled and loved and made to feel good, she keeps the haunting memories locked away in the back of her mind. Her uncle and the sinful things he did to her are kept from the light of day, and no sadness harms her. Kevin hugs her to his chest and nuzzles her cheek lovingly, pressing a sweet kiss to her warm skin. Casey smiles, curling up at his side. She refuses to allow the memories of the horror her uncle inflicted on her to destroy the peace she found with him. 

His kisses and love surrounded her like a cozy warm blanket and she feels safe, she rests peacefully in his arm, having fallen asleep to the sound of Kevin’s heartbeat, strong and steady under her ear when she lays her head on his chest. After all of the Hell Casey has endured, she found a soul mate that loves her, cherishes her. Kevin is her Heaven. 

Her eyes are closed and her body relaxes slowly. A little smile comes to her lips as she thinks of happily ever after, a home to come all their own. Upon walking into the house the sweet smell of cookies will wave hello and make his mouth water and Casey giggles when he sees Kevin in the kitchen cooking, dawning a ‘kiss the cook’ apron. And she will kiss the cook and her soul will glow bright with an almost heavenly light while a song of love sparkle within his heart.

The thought of living happily ever after sends a rush of joy swelling rapidly within in Casey’s heart. Her uncle is in prison and made to pay for harming her and she will never be in danger again. Kevin brings her joy and pure happiness and his love makes her heart glow with the brightest light of happiness. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/598563.html?thread=83464739#t83464739)


End file.
